


rays of sunlight

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human!Jack, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not sure if this is that fluffy blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup comes to to the sound of his own heartbeat, soft, strong, and calm. Jack is beside him, one hand curled around his waist and, when he turns to look at him, brown eyes, uncovered by colored contacts—and it makes Hiccup stop, because he doesn’t remember when Jack took them off last night—staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rays of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> First wrote this at 1:40 in the morning and finished around 2:00. Edited then later in the morning. First fic with actual sex in it /preens.
> 
> Inspired by (and completely unrelated to) grimm's [flint & tinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/782703) (P.S. It's a sterek fic [Teen Wolf])

Hiccup comes to to the sound of his own heartbeat, soft, strong, and calm. The sun casts light that runs across the room and he can see specs of dust dancing in the air. Jack is beside him, one hand curled around his waist and, when he turns to look at him, brown eyes, uncovered by colored contacts—and it makes Hiccup stop, because he doesn’t remember when Jack took them off last night—staring at him.

“Hey,” Hiccup whispered.

Jack smiles at him, slow and warm. “Hi.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s ten in the morning,” Jack answers, pulling him closer and nosing the side of Hiccup’s face. He breathes deep and his fingers dance across Hiccup’s freckled back.

Hiccup hums, his arms looping around Jack’s torso and his fingers lazily threading together. “Early for us,” he decides, and he turns his head to brush his lips across Jack’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Jack agrees.  He pulls Hiccup even closer and scoots towards him until the space between vanishes. Their bare chests graze and Hiccup marvels at the beating of their hearts. Disjointed but slowly, peculiarly, coming to unison. Jack smiles against the corner where Hiccup’s neck and shoulder meet.

They breathe together, staying like that, tangled in each others’ arms. Hiccup listens to their joint heartbeats with closed eyes as Jack’s fingers continue to draw paths across his skin, touching and feeling every scar he gathered in the crash. Jack rubs his feet against Hiccup’s, catching the ends of Hiccup’s sweatpants and they laugh at Jack’s odd quirk. Hiccup’s eyes open and they catch the light slipping through the curtains of the window, a spectrum of color sways in the air.

Hiccup begins to hook his leg around both of Jack’s and hoists them around and himself up. Jack’s thighs slips into the space between both of his. He looks down at Jack and smiles wonderingly at the pale skin and the slightest hint of freckles across his cheeks. His hands move across the span of a smooth, lean chest and Jack grunts in question. Hiccup shakes his head as his fingers kiss the space of Jack’s skin where his heart would be as it moves up to his clavicle, dipping into the hollow above it.

Jack slides his palms down to Hiccup’s hips and his eyes flits acrossja Hiccup’s features, his eyes to his mouth to his nose to his eyebrows, awed at the raw beauty hidden in the spaces of Hiccup’s body. Hiccup crouches down and they kiss, sweetly and languidly. Their lips slide against each other and the barest of Hiccup’s tongue touch the Jack’s rough lips. Hiccup’s fingers reach Jack’s hair and slip through strands. Jack’s own join at the dip of Hiccup’s lower back. Hiccup moves down until his body is aligned with Jack’s, skin brushing against skin against cloth. Sounds of life from outside flit through the window and they envelope the room.

Jack shifts and ushers Hiccup until he is below him, his legs still caught between Hiccup’s own. The covers have slipped down to their knees and Hiccup is laid open for him. His hand skims across the skin above the hem of Hiccup’s pants before hooking on it and dragging it down to his thighs. Hiccup follows his lead as he moves to take off Jack’s own pajama bottoms and Jack slips out of his pants, now completely bare in broad daylight. Neither of them are wearing underwear and Jack’s dick is half hard under Hiccup’s gaze. Jack goes back to Hiccup’s pants and they’re soon completely off and by the base of Jack’s bed.

Hiccup moves his fingers across Jack’s shaft, feeling it rise due to his ministrations and Jack looks through the small drawer next to his bed until he finds the bottle of lube caught between stacks of paper. Hiccup’s breath catches at the slight of Jack’s finger in his hole and he hooks his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack lowers himself down as he noses again the side of his love’s face. He opens Hiccup slowly, lovingly, first one finger, then two, then three, until Hiccup is a quivering mess under him, a beautiful flush painted on his skin.

Hiccup makes a soft sound as Jack slowly removes his fingers and adjusts himself properly, the head of his cock catching the line of Hiccup’s ass. Hiccup’s lips brush against Jack’s open ones and Jack slips through his hole. His cock goes in, in, slowly, so slowly, that Hiccup’s eyes water. Both of Jack’s forearms are bracketing his weight and caging Hiccup’s head, but one of his hands rises to caress Hiccup’s cheekbone and comes to cup the side of his face. He bottoms out, his hips reaching the flesh of Hiccup’s ass, and he starts kissing Hiccup again, breathing against his mouth.

Jack begins to move, unhurried. He pushes into the bare of Hiccup’s body and Hiccup answers each thrust. Hiccup’s blush moves down to his chest, the freckles dotting all over his skin stark against the sweet red. Jack kisses Hiccup earnestly, his hips still leisure in their movement. Hiccup releases soft moans and gasps that Jack greedily drinks, trapping them into the confines of his heart.

Jack moves back and green meets brown. The brightness of Hiccup’s eyes makes Jack lose his breath. They look near luminescent and he starts counting every color he catches in the sun’s rays. Hiccup’s hand slips down to the back of Jack’s torso and his palm feels like a hot brand. Hiccup’s lips purse and open as he closes his climax. Jack’s palm slips down from Hiccup’s cheek to the hot flush of Hiccup’s dick, moving up and down and trying to bring Hiccup to completion.

Hiccup comes, gasping and shifting as he is hit with wave after wave of pleasure. His back arches and Jack’s hips finally rush to bring Jack to the edge as well. His orgasm comes abruptly and he moves out before the first spurt comes out, shooting to the expanse of Hiccup’s navel. He comes and comes and his cum mixes with Hiccup’s own on his stomach.

They pant, their eyes still caught on each other’s. When their hearts calm and their breaths evens out, Hiccup starts to smile up at Jack. Jack drops down, their cum sticking to his stomach, and they laugh and laugh against each other’s mouths.


End file.
